Make Me Wanna Die
by LittleRedAllGrownUp
Summary: Lux plays the part well. Average girl by day exterminator of bloodsucking monsters by night. But when both of her lives come crashing together putting the ones she cares for in danger will she be able to resist her most basic instincts? After all they do say "The thirst always wins." Hiei/Oc
1. Prologue

_**In all the darkest pages of the maligned supernatural, there is no more terrible tradition than that of the vampire, a pariah even among demons. ~Montague Summers**_

Prologue

It was dark and quiet in the small park that lay just outside of the college campus. The path was void of any sign of human life save for one lone figure. A young woman probably no older than her late teens or early twenties, she was a pretty thing with fair pale skin and long light brown hair partially covered by a red beanie that matched the red pea coat she wore. Her eyes were directed down to her feet obeying the silent city law that eye contact with a stranger meant instant danger. She was tiny, fragile, the perfect midnight snack for the predator hiding in the shadows.

He had been watching her walk alone for a while waiting to see if a friend would join her as an extra little treat, but after an hour of her walking alone his hunger was getting the better of him.

Smoothly he stepped out of the shadows directly into the girl's path. The florescent lighting of the street lamp kept part of his features obscured by shadows giving him a more intimidating look. She stopped short due to his abrupt appearance. Soft blue eyes gazed up at him through long dark lashes before quickly reverting to the ground.

"Excuse me." She apologized trying to step around him.

He grinned showing off pearly white teeth with two extra-long incisors. He followed her movements blocking her path again.

"No excuse me. What's a pretty little girl like you doing out so late?" he purred. When a visible shiver ran through her his grin grew.

Her head stayed down, "I'm just trying to get home…please I don't want any trouble."

He chuckled. In the blink of an eye he was behind her. She let out a startled gasp when he suddenly pulled her flush against his chest. With ease he captured her right wrist in a vice like grip.

"Too bad, I like trouble."

The girl gulped audibly her body shaking with fear.

"I'll scream."

The vampire laughed clearly amused.

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't baby." He teased before pitting down on her hand.

As the sweet crimson blood flowed into his mouth tantalizing his senses the vampire didn't realize that his victim _didn't _scream. He was so lost in the taste of her blood that he never saw the silver stake being drawn from the pocket of her jacket. Her elbow came up catching him directly in the side of the head. The action itself didn't hurt but the shock of having his meal turn violent caused him to let her go. When he regained himself the girl was standing in a defensive position stake held firmly in her hand.

That's when it dawned on him.

"You're the Daywalker." He stated wiping a trail of blood off his chin.

"And you're stupider then you look. I was wondering when you were gonna grow a pair and make a move." The girl taunted.

The vampire growled but regarded his opponent carefully. Gone was the timid little girl and in her place stood a strong confident fighter. Rationally he knew taking on the Daywalker was foolish. Hundreds of vampires had met the maker at the end of her stake but her blood was driving him wild. Without a doubt it was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted. Just the little amount he had taken was enough to make him feel invincible. He could take her.

"I'm gonna rip your heart out bitch."

She grinned, showing off her own much smaller fangs, "Bring it on leech."

Keiko sat at her desk studying for a test she had in her psych tomorrow. Her roommate Lux was out doing only god knew what like she normally did. She glanced up at her alarm clock frowning when she noticed it was nearly midnight. Worried for her friend's safety Keiko picked up her cell phone to call to make sure she was ok. Just as she dialed the number the door opened.

"Lucy I'm home!" Lux called out pulling her red beanie off in the process.

Keiko put her phone down, "There you are. I was worried about you."

Lux gave her an apologetic smile as she shrugged out of her red pea coat, "Sorry, I can into an old friend and we lost track of time."

The Japanese girl was willing to let it go until she noticed Lux's right palm was bandaged.

"What happened to your hand?" she asked in concern.

The brunette looked down at her hand for a moment. She looked up at Keiko with a sly smile.

"Angry puppy,"

**I honestly have no idea what pushed me to do something like this but it just wouldn't get out of my brain. If anyone wants me to continue I probably will or this may just be a one off kinda thing.**

**FYI: If I'm remembering correctly it is widely assumed (at least within the anime) that Keiko spent some time overseas studying. In this world she's at Pittsburg State University in Kansas. Why? Because that's my school and I LOVE IT (Go Gorillas!). **

**Title comes from the song by the Pretty Reckless **


	2. Chapter 1

_**Friendship is born at that moment when one person says to another, "What! You too? I thought I was the only one." –**____**C.S Lewis**_

Chapter 1

Twenty-one year old Yusuke Urameshi, the former Spirit Detective watched his girlfriend of the last two years as they waited for the plane that was bringing her American friend to the Kansai International Airport. It had been a long time since he had seen Keiko look so…excited. Even when they were kids Keiko had the habit of acting way more mature than anyone else, especially the little delinquent that she always spent time with.

Now here she was in the middle of the airport practically bouncing up and down with the excitement of a child. He knew Keiko had missed the friend she made during her time abroad but he wouldn't have guessed she'd act like this. It peaked his curiosity a bit. Just who was this Lux Bennett?

"Keiko!" an unfamiliar voice called out through the crowd.

Keiko let out an uncharacteristic squeal as she bolted forward.

"Lux!"

Yusuke watched as Keiko and a petite blonde embraced each other tightly. He would be lying if he were to say Lux's appearance wasn't a bit of a surprise. With the way Keiko talked about her spunky adventuress friend the young man never imagined that she would look so...delicate. She was probably barely pushing five foot two if she was lucky. Her skin was pale but it went rather well with her equally pale curly blonde hair which was pulled to the left side in a low ponytail. All in all it was hard to imagine that this girl could hurt a fly let alone bring a drunken frat boy to his knees.

With a bright smile Keiko latched onto Lux's hand dragging her over to Yusuke who was standing back with his hands dug deep into the pocket of his jeans trying to look cool.

"Yusuke this is Lux, Lux this is Yusuke." Keiko introduced the two.

"Hey…" Yusuke said, he took in a small inhale catching a scent that made him freeze.

"So you're the great Yusuke Urameshi," Lux smiled up at him. Her blue eyes were friendly, "Keiko's told me a lot about you. Most of which I'm sure is only half true."

Yusuke smirked, "Nah, it's probably true. I'm a badass."

"I'm sure you are…" Lux let her sentence trail off.

It was in that moment that a piece of knowledge was passed between the two strangers without having to speak.

Neither one was human.

"So this is your room. Yusuke and Kuwabara put the stuff you sent over in here and I made sure they didn't go through anything."

Lux smiled at her friend as she dropped her carryon bag down on the bed. It was a fairly well sized room. Bigger than what Lux had been expecting. She had a full sized bed situated against the wall next to the door just across from the sliding door that led out to the balcony shared between her and Keiko's rooms. There was a desk across from the bed. A small closet situated off the side and a night stand to the right of the bed.

"It's perfect." She told Keiko meaning it.

Keiko smiled, "I'm glad you decided to come this year. I know you weren't sure about leaving home but I promise we're gonna have so much fun."

"Like we did last year?" Lux teased as she sat on the bed crossing her legs under her.

"Haha, no," Keiko gave her a pointed look. She crossed her arms trying to look authoritative, "There will be no running from cops while you're here."

Lux rolled her eyes, "Don't pretend like you didn't have fun."

"…Not the point I'm trying to make…"

The two girls stared at each other for a long moment before bursting out into fits of giggles.

"God I've missed you." Lux said when she finally calmed down enough to speak.

"I've missed you too." Keiko said. She sat down on the bed next to Lux with a sad smile, "I have a lot of friends….good friends but they all expect me to be perfect. I'm always supposed to have the answers and to know what to do."

"Your responsible," Lux nudged her knee, "It's not a bad thing. I know dad would probably like it if I was a bit more like you."

"Sometimes I wish I was more like you." Keiko admitted.

Lux's entire demeanor seemed to change. The humor and spark was gone from her eyes as she drew her knees up to her chest.

"Trust me Keiko," she said softly her voice monotonous, "You don't want to be like me…there's days I don't even want to be me."

Keiko stared at her normally confident friend in surprise. She had never seen Lux react to anything like that. It was a little disconcerting.

"Hey Keiko!" Yusuke poked his head into the room, "I'm starving, let's go grab a bite to eat."

"Alright," Keiko glanced to Lux who had released her legs, "Do you wanna go?"

"Nah, I wanna do a little unpacking before jet lag hits me." Lux grinned as she gave Keiko a little shove off the bed, "Now go have fun with your boyfriend."

Keiko managed to catch herself from falling to the floor. She gave Lux a mock glare before walking out of the room talking to Yusuke.

"I'm gonna change real quick then we can go."

"Alright," Yusuke said watching her walk into her room before looking at Lux who was looking at him, "So…"

"Demon?" Lux asked.

"More now than I was when I was born," Yusuke said leaning against the doorframe, "You?"

Lux snorted a bit, "More than what I was supposed to be."

The two of them stared at each other for a long silent moment. This was a rather awkward situation for the both of them.

"If you hurt Keiko I'll rip your heart out." Yusuke stated rather casually, "That's not a threat either it's a guarantee."

Lux grinned showing off two rather sharp looking canines, "You can try but take my word for it, I'm not the kind of person you want as an enemy." her face became serious, "As for Keiko you don't have to worry about that. She's my best friend. I'd rather die than let something happen to her."

"Good, then we'll get along great."

"Stupendous,"

"Alright I'm ready!" Keiko announced as she came up to Yusuke's side. She looked between the two of them, "Are you two getting along?"

"Of course we are, what do you think I'd be mean to her on the first day did you?" Yusuke asked.

"Actually I was more concerned that Lux would threaten to castrate you." Keiko mused.

Lux grinned slightly, "Not yet but I don't think you're gonna have to worry about it Keiko. Your boy and I are gonna get along just fine."

Keiko glanced up to Yusuke, "Really?"

Yusuke shrugged, "As well as I can get along with anyone I suppose."

The brunette rolled her eyes, "Whatever," she grab him by the elbow pushing him towards the front door. She turned to Lux, "We'll be back soon. Call me if you need anything alright?"

"Yes mom," Lux teased, she waved Keiko off, "I'll be fine by myself for a little bit, I'm a big girl now you know. I can tie my own shoes and everything."

"Smartass,"

"Why thank you."

Keiko just grinned as she walked away joining Yusuke in the hall. Lux remained situated on her bed listening to the sounds of the young couple walking away. When even her own enhanced hearing wasn't able to pick up on their voices Lux moved. She quickly searched through the few boxes of things her father had shipped over for her stay in Japan. She relaxed when she found the box seemingly filled with stuffed animals. Casting the plush toys aside underneath was dark duffle bag. She pulled it out placing it onto the floor before sitting down in front of it.

Inside were bottles of holy water and silver stakes. The essentials for taking on the creatures of the undead. She pulled out a decorative red box. Unclasping it she felt a little of her previous tension ease. Her favorite weapon of choice rested safety inside. Two silver sais with two red rubies imbedded in the hilt. It was a sixteenth birthday gift from her father which she never went patrolling without. So having to be without them for two weeks had made her anxious. She closed the box putting it to the side before pulling out the most important thing in her little Vamp-Be-Gone bag. It was a smaller but deeper black box with a lock, the key which Lux kept with her on a charm bracelet she wore. Unlocking it she found all of the vials of serum perfectly intact.

She let out a deep relieved breath. The last thing she wanted was to have her thirst kick in and be low on serum. While her family might have confidence in herself control Lux wasn't confident herself. She carefully hid all of this under her bed so Keiko or anyone else for that matter wouldn't stumble upon it by mistake. With a sigh she sat back on her knees glancing up at the ceiling.

'_You definitely don't want to be like me Keiko.' _

**Not as confident with this chapter as I was with the prologue but bear with me here for a bit this story is still a work in progress. It'll pick up soon. **

**Also want to say thank you to ****SakiHanajima1 for reviewing. I appreciate your interest and hope that the…blahness of this chapter doesn't chase you away. **


End file.
